1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for animal behavior modification and, more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for animal training and for the prevention of barking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Animals exhibiting undesirable behavior, such as barking excessively and damaging possessions, typically require behavior modification. Undesirable behavior such as excessive barking is not only irritating to family and neighbors but, in some municipalities, is a violation of city ordinance punishable by fines or removal of the offending animal. It is desirable, therefore, to train the offending animal by modifying the undesirable behavior.
Typical training includes unpleasant stimulation during the undesirable behavior in order to discourage the animal, often under the control of a remote wireless transmitter operated by a trainer or dog owner. Typical types of stimulation include shock, vibration, or a combination of both. The prior art includes collars that provide such stimulation by attaching a shock and vibration device to the animal by way of a collar. The electrical or mechanical stimulation can be set to a low level then manually increased by rotating a dial or moving a slide switch until the behavior modification is accomplished (the dog stops the negative behavior).
Conventional training devices use a transmitter with analog controls to set a stimulation mode and a stimulation level. For example, an analog control might comprise a potentiometer. The transmitter then sends the stimulation information via a radio wave to a receiver on the dog's collar. The receiver then converts the radio waves into signals that may be processed and that will activate the shock and vibration devices through associated control interfaces and structure.
A number of problems exist with analog controls. The first problem is that the analog controls are difficult to set accurately. Stated differently, rotating a control knob a small amount does not clearly delineate a specified change in stimulation levels. A second problem with analog controls is that, once set, the setting can be too easily changed by accidentally touching the control. A third problem with analog controls is that they are typically “power hungry” devices, meaning they consume a great deal of power. This is a considerable problem with battery-operated devices. Yet another significant problem with conventional training devices is the absence of a display to provide information to the user regarding the stimulation level. Thus, the trainer has to manually check the position of the analog controls to verify the settings and make an approximate determination of the stimulation level.
In order to modify behavior, the person performs the training with a remote controlled training device. Finally, a trainer may occasionally need to increase the stimulation at a very fast rate to a maximum level in order to stop very negative or dangerous behavior. For example, it may be necessary to stop a dog from running out into traffic. There is a need in the art, therefore, for a device that combines a stimulator function (requiring human activated controls) and a no-bark function (not requiring human interaction) in a single device. Additionally, there is a need to provide feedback to the user while extending battery life by eliminating analog controls.